Bring me to life
by Pili Halliwell
Summary: The Charmed One's enemies comes back from dead, what are they goping to do? they need their lost family members. Interesting ending for Cole fans.
1. Default Chapter

Bring Me To Life  
  
Int tomb night.  
  
The Undead: I'm going to bring you to life, you are going to take revenge, you are going to kill The Charmed Ones.  
  
Then all the demons, warlocks, monsters… killed by The Charmed Ones come to life.  
  
Jeremy: Piper is mine.  
  
Int House living night.  
  
Pi: I'm going to bed, (she stops for a minute)  
  
Ph: Honey are you ok?  
  
Pi: Yes I guess I'm tired, is that I had a feeling.  
  
Pa: Trust your feelings, remember me? The strange house.  
  
Ph: Yes Piper talk about it, I don't want to be transformed in a tiny doll by a Freddy Krueger look a like.  
  
Pi: Ok but it's nothing, I just had the feeling that Jeremy was alive.  
  
Pa: The one you were engaged with, the warlock?  
  
Pi: I wasn't engaged to him!  
  
Ph: Yeah ok that's not important I wanna come back to the he's alive part.  
  
Pi: It's nothing, I'm tired.  
  
Ph: But what happens if he's alive?  
  
Pa: He probably wants to take revenge.  
  
Ph: Yes and probably he's after you.  
  
Pi: Or Wyatt.  
  
Pa: Thank God I didn't kill him, he can't hate me right?  
  
Piper and Phoebe look at her angry.  
  
Pa: I know we're sisters, when one is attacked, we all are attacked.  
  
Ph: Yes and don't you forget it.  
  
Pi: Look it's really late and it's nothing if you haven't got any premonition that means that we don't have to worry.  
  
Ph: Ok.  
  
Piper goes to sleep.  
  
Pa: Ok? You really sure?  
  
Ph: No but she's tired, I'm going to the attic to look for something about Jeremy, maybe I have a premonition.  
  
Pa: But your powers have grown you don't need to do that.  
  
Ph: Yes but I'm not going to wait for them to appear.  
  
Pa: Ok, I'm going to sleep if you find something call me.  
  
Int attic day.  
  
Ph: Dam Jeremy come on come with mamma, it's 5 o' clock in the morning come on.  
  
Pa: Phoebe what are you doing here?  
  
Ph: Looking for Jeremy.  
  
Pa: Don't tell me you didn't sleep.  
  
Ph: Ok I won't tell you.  
  
Pa: Have you look at the BOS?  
  
Ph: Yes but nothing, look here Jeremy and nothing I don't have a premonition.  
  
Pa: That's good.  
  
Ph: But she had a feeling. (Phoebe touches Belthazor's page and she has a premonition)  
  
Prem: She sees how The Undead brought all the demons to life.  
  
Ph: Wow wow wow.  
  
Pa: What did you see?  
  
Ph: I need to sit down (she sits in the sofa) Ok, a demon a very ugly demon brought all the demons, warlocks, etc, killed by us to life.  
  
Pa: Oh My God! That's horrible.  
  
Ph: There's more, look at the page I was looking when I had the premonition.  
  
Pa: Belthazor, (Paige gasps in horror) Cole back to life, he's gonna kill me.  
  
Piper enters.  
  
Pi: What are you doing here?  
  
Ph: We have reasons to be worried.  
  
Pi: You had a premonition.  
  
Ph: Yes a big one.  
  
Pi: Jeremy is alive.  
  
Pa: He and all the things that we have killed in five years.  
  
Pi: Again?  
  
Pa: What? This has happened before?  
  
Ph: Once but we solved it.  
  
Pa: You didn't do it that good.  
  
Ph: I'm going to look in The BOS for the ugly demon.  
  
Pi: Leooooo!  
  
Leo orbs in.  
  
Le: Hey hi.  
  
Pa: The Elders sucks haven't they told you anything?  
  
Le: No why?  
  
Pi: Well all the things that we killed in five years are back to life thanks to…(she looks at Phoebe)  
  
Ph: Yeah ok somebody called The Undead, an immortal being that has the power to bring deads to life.  
  
Le: We thought that it was a legend.  
  
Pi: Oh really? But now we have my ex boyfriend from hell trying to kill us.  
  
Ph: Yes big ditto to that.  
  
Le: Cole?  
  
Ph: We killed him remember?  
  
Le: Which time?  
  
Pa: Good one, the last time I'm the only one who remember that.  
  
Le: I'm going to talk to them.  
  
Pi: Ok.  
  
Leo orbs out.  
  
Ph: Maybe The Elders know something.  
  
They all laugh.  
  
Int hall day.  
  
Je: Sweety I'm home!  
  
Int attic Day.  
  
Pi: That's Jeremy.  
  
Ph: Wyatt.  
  
Pi: Shhh, he doesn't know that I have a baby.  
  
They go downstairs.  
  
Pi: Jeremy, how long darling.  
  
Je: Hi Piper ready to die?  
  
Ph: And you?  
  
Je: I'm talking with my lady here, wait for you turn.  
  
Pi: Hey you don't look creepy, you know last time (she does a disgusting face) ewww!  
  
Je: Yes thanks for noticing it.  
  
Pa: Is this sarcastic dialogue going to take long?  
  
Pi: No, in a minute, ( she freezes Jeremy) hands.  
  
Pa: Hands? (They all take hands) Oh hands.  
  
Pi: Repeat after me. The power of three will set us free.  
  
They all say three times.  
  
Je: Noooo. (he blows up)  
  
Pa: That's all?  
  
Pi: Yes that's why I was chatting a little bit to make it funny.  
  
Ph: It's the third time we kill that bastard.  
  
Pi: Third time is a charm.  
  
(They all smile)  
  
Leo orbs in.  
  
Pi: We killed my ex.  
  
Le: Great, The Undead is going to a temple where he can take the eternal stone, to make themselves immortals.  
  
Ph: So we need to go there before him.  
  
Le: Yes but you are not fishes.  
  
Pi: I know Leo we are humans.  
  
Pa: Witches.  
  
Pi: True I forgot.  
  
Le: That temple is under the sea.  
  
Ph: Oh.  
  
Pi: Can we contact Mylie? Maybe she can help us.  
  
Ph: Yes that is a good idea.  
  
Le: I can contact with her.  
  
Pa: See?  
  
Le: Yes but The Undead is immortal.  
  
Pi: That was too easy. How can we kill him or whatever?  
  
Le: You can't.  
  
Ph: Yes but can we bring him to life? Because he's undead like vampires, he's not really alive.  
  
Pa: Oh I like that.  
  
Pi: And then we killed him.  
  
Le: Girls you don't have that power.  
  
Ph: And who has it?  
  
Pi: Evil.  
  
Pa: Ok we go for the stone, fight, come back home and look for something to bring him to life because he's probably there right now, and if he gets that stone we're going to have some serious problems.  
  
Le: Ok I'm going to contact Mylie you go to the beach.  
  
Ext Beach day.  
  
My: Hi again.  
  
Ph: Hi.  
  
My: A witch gave me this you have to touch it and you would become mermaids.  
  
They do and they become mermaids.  
  
My: Leo you too.  
  
Le: Ok.  
  
He touches it and he becomes a mermaid.  
  
Pa: Leo you look yummy.  
  
Le: Yeah I can see your tits.  
  
Pi: Hey you just has to see mines ok?  
  
Le: Yes.  
  
Ph: Did you look at mine?  
  
Pi: Phoebe!  
  
Le: You had your chance Phoebe.  
  
My: I thought you had to hurry.  
  
Ph: Oh that's true, bye.  
  
My: Bye.  
  
Under the sea.  
  
Pa: Leo guide us you are the only tail with the address.  
  
Le: Follow me.  
  
Int temple day.  
  
Pi: This is so beautiful.  
  
Le: Inside the temple there is no water so we can get our legs back.  
  
Pa: No water? That's not logic.  
  
Ph: We are mermaids, is this logic?  
  
Pa: Oh magic right.  
  
They enter the temple and touch the stone to get their legs back.  
  
Pa: We are naked.  
  
Pi: Don't look at my Leo, don't look at my Leo! Hey! Leo don't look at my sisters.  
  
Leo: Ok calm down why did you guys thought I brought this metal box?  
  
TCO: Weapons.  
  
Le: No, clothes.  
  
Pi: Oh how smart he is.  
  
They get dressed.  
  
The clothes don't match.  
  
Pa: Leo don't work in fashion.  
  
Le: Ok. The temple has traps.  
  
Pi: You forgot that part.  
  
Le: Because you wouldn't wanted to come if you have known.  
  
Pi: What? I'm a Charmed One first.  
  
Le: No, You are a sister, a mother, a Charmed One, and then a wife.  
  
Pi: That's not true.  
  
Ph: Hey guys marital fights for later now the demoniacs fight.  
  
They walk through the temple.  
  
Ph: Look the Woogeyman.  
  
The Woogeyman is killed by a trap.  
  
Ph: Yes! He he you bastard.  
  
Pi: They didn't need a spell?  
  
Le: They did use one, that was that light.  
  
Ph: Oh yes the light.  
  
Then a giant statue wants to kill Phoebe.  
  
Ph: Hey! I'm one of the good ones! I am good!  
  
Le: They don't care for good or evil they have to protect the eternal stone.  
  
Ph: What? (The statue tries to hit Phoebe and she levitates but she has no more chance, but Paige orbs them out)  
  
Pa: You ok?  
  
Ph: Yes thanks.  
  
Pi: How are they going to kill us?  
  
Le: You are humans you can die like they want.  
  
Pi: Good to know.  
  
Ph: Ok more statues.  
  
Piper blows them out but she has to do it several times because they are very strong.  
  
Ph: Leo and Piper wait here blowing stones, Paige and I are going to look for the eternal stone.  
  
Le: Ok take care.  
  
The Undead: Here it is, come with me I will make you immortal.  
  
Ph: Nooo.  
  
The Undead: I brought you to life now you are immortal.  
  
The stone radiates a shiny light and all the demons and warlocks become immortal.  
  
Ph: Where's Cole?  
  
Pa: We have another thing to worry about.  
  
Ph: Shax!  
  
Shax creates a storm and Phoebe and Paige are dragged along the temple.  
  
Pi: What's that?  
  
Le: I think that they are your sisters.  
  
Pi: Nooo nooo nooo.  
  
Piper and Leo are dragged with Phoebe and Paige too.  
  
They are outside the temple in the sea, Phoebe is looking for the stone but she can't find it, Piper sees the stone and touches it and she becomes a mermaid, she goes to Phoebe and then to Leo.  
  
They go to Paige but she can't touch the stone she is unconsciousness.  
  
They arrive to the beach.  
  
Pi: Oh my god Paige.  
  
Phoebe is going to touch the stone.  
  
Pi: Wait you'll be naked, when Paige gets well she will orb out.  
  
Ph: Ok Leo heal her.  
  
Leo heals Paige.  
  
Le: I'm done.  
  
Pi: Paige?  
  
Paige starts to breathe.  
  
Ph: Oh thank god.  
  
Le: Thanks to me.  
  
Pa: Thank you Leo.  
  
Pi: Paige orb to the house we need clothes.  
  
Pa: Ok.  
  
Paige orbs out.  
  
Ph: Oh God tourists.  
  
Pi: Come on to water.  
  
They go to the sea.  
  
Pi: Ok if Paige comes here by the orbing way…  
  
Ph: I have an idea. Hey you!  
  
Le: What are you doing?  
  
Ph: Shhh.  
  
Man: Hi.  
  
Ph: Hi, we are ecologist this beach is contaminated with dust you shouldn't be here.  
  
Man: And what are you doing here?  
  
Pi: Cleaning it.  
  
Man: Do you need help?  
  
Pi: No, we're pros.  
  
Man: Ok, nice bikini.  
  
Le: Hey! That's my wife.  
  
Man: Sorry, hey guys they are cleaning the beach we have to go.  
  
Kids: Ohhh.  
  
They go.  
  
Paige orbs in.  
  
Le: Just in time.  
  
They touch the stone.  
  
Pi: No looking.  
  
They get dressed.  
  
Le: Ok now we are going home like normal people, we don't want to temp destiny.  
  
Pa: Ok, by the way Leo nice orbs.  
  
Pi: Paige! (Piper smiles) that was so…  
  
Le: Prue.  
  
Pa: What?  
  
Pi: She said that too one day when she saw…  
  
Le: My orbs.  
  
Ph: Yes I remember that we had a chat about your orbs.  
  
(They all laugh)  
  
Int Attic day  
  
Piper is looking at the BOS.  
  
Pi: Here's something about the eternal stone, the person that use this stone will be immortal, they can only be defeated by dead people.  
  
Ph: Oh great we have to die.  
  
Le: No, you can call all the deads from your family.  
  
Pi: Can we? And why we haven't done that before?  
  
Le: Because it's not fair, everything happens for a reason.  
  
Ph: I'm starting to hate that line.  
  
Pa: How can we do that?  
  
Le: We have to go to Prue's tomb.  
  
Pi: Why?  
  
Le: She's the nearest person from the power of three.  
  
Javna: I need your skin.  
  
Piper freezes him.  
  
Ph: Thank God our powers work.  
  
Pi: Ok nanny take care of Wyatt, go to safe place.  
  
Na: Ok. We'll be ok.  
  
Le: We have to orb.  
  
They orb out.  
  
Int Prue's tomb.  
  
They orb in.  
  
Le: Phoebe try to do a spell.  
  
Ph: Ok.  
  
Le: We need your blood.  
  
Piper gets cut and puts her blood on Prue's name.  
  
Ph: I have it.  
  
Pa: Already?  
  
Ph: I work better under pressure.  
  
TCO: It runs in the family, we need you back, past family come back to me come back to life, this is our only chance to have it back.  
  
All the persons from their magic family appear.  
  
Pa: Wait a minute.  
  
Ph: Cole?  
  
Co: I'm your husband that's part of the family.  
  
Ph: We got divorced.  
  
Co: No in our hearts.  
  
Ph: He's one of the evil.  
  
Pa: Did you see him on your premonition?  
  
Pi: You didn't see him.  
  
Ph: No I didn't.  
  
Prue: That's so Phoebe, I remember when she thought Piper was Hecate, queen of hell.  
  
Pi: Prue!  
  
(They hug)  
  
Pr: Come on Phoebe, Paige.  
  
(They all hug)  
  
Co: I want a hug.  
  
Leo is going to Cole.  
  
Co: Don't you dare.  
  
Pi: Hey what's with the clothes?  
  
Ph: You look like if you stepped out from Matrix.  
  
Patty: Ma what?  
  
Ph: A movie mum.  
  
Pi: Don't you guys look down sometimes.  
  
Penny: To look our family no movies.  
  
Pr: Matrix is perfect for me.  
  
Pi: Yeah I know.  
  
Penny: What I don't get is why they all look hot in leather and I have to wear this baggy dress.  
  
Pi: Grams.  
  
Pa: Do you know why you are here?  
  
Melinda: To kill some demons.  
  
Pa: Yes. Who's her?  
  
Pi: She's Melinda Warren.  
  
Pa: Melinda, oh my god Melinda! They are always talking about you, not as much as Prue.  
  
Me: I guess.  
  
Ph: Ok Cole you can go back we don't need you.  
  
Co: What?  
  
Ph: Don't tell me "I'm good" and that kind of things I know what you can do to my life I don't want you back.  
  
Pi: Phoebe we need him.  
  
Ph: No! ok? I said no.  
  
Co: Phoebe is ok, really, I don't love you, I have another person.  
  
Ph: Yeah right, who?  
  
Cole puts his arm over Prue's back.  
  
End 


	2. Evil us Dead

Evil us Dead  
  
Int living night.  
  
Pi: Phoebe are you ok?  
  
Ph: Yes, why?  
  
Pa: Because of Cole and Prue.  
  
Ph: Oh please I'm over it.  
  
Pr: Where's Wyatt?  
  
Pi: Oh, wait a minute, Leo look for Wyatt.  
  
Leo orbs out.  
  
Pi: He's with the nanny.  
  
Pr: Oh.  
  
Leo orbs in with Wyatt.  
  
Pr: Oh he's so cute.  
  
Co: Can I see him?  
  
Pi: Sure.  
  
Co: Leo you have a man in the family at last.  
  
Le: Yeah!  
  
A panther appear.  
  
Rex: Hi Prue.  
  
Pi: Leo orb Wyatt out now!  
  
Piper freezes Rex and the panther.  
  
Ph: Can we do what we did last time?  
  
Pr: Ok but ewww gross.  
  
Pi: I know.  
  
Prue moves the panther to Rex and the panther kill Rex.  
  
Hannah: No, not again, you bitch.  
  
Pr: Bitch no, witch.  
  
Prue and Hannah start a fight.  
  
Pi: You need help?  
  
Pr: No, I'll take care.  
  
Jade: I'll kill you.  
  
Pi: Oh god, the knife is at the attic.  
  
Co: I'll go.  
  
Ph: I'm with you.  
  
Co: Really?  
  
Ph: I don't trust you.  
  
Phoebe and Cole go to the attic and take the knife.  
  
Piper freezes Jade.  
  
Pr: Paige help me with this bitch.  
  
Paige touch Hanna's elbow, Hannah turns back and Paige introduces herself in her and make her explode.  
  
Cole and Phoebe arrive.  
  
Co: That hurts.  
  
Pi: Give me the knife.  
  
Piper stubs Jade and she dies.  
  
Leo orbs in.  
  
Le: Are you ok?  
  
Pi: Yes.  
  
A Darklighter appears.  
  
Pi: Leo, Paige out!  
  
Paige and Leo orb out.  
  
Piper explodes the Darklighter.  
  
Leo and Paige orb in.  
  
Le: Ok, we have to make groups.  
  
Pi: Prue, me and Paige in the living, Phoebe, Cole and Leo in the attic, Melinda, mum and grams in the kitchen, Brianna, lady Bowen and lady Baxter in the bedroom, the rest outside.  
  
All: Ok.  
  
Pi: And for the two cousins, be good.  
  
Int attic night.  
  
Gavin: I'll destroy your future.  
  
Ph: Help!  
  
Cole stabs Gavin in his third eye.  
  
Ph: Thanks.  
  
Le: You ok?  
  
Ph: Yes.  
  
Co: Phoebe…  
  
Ph: Not now.  
  
Le: I have an idea.  
  
Ph: What?  
  
Le: If we kill The Undead they will all die.  
  
Ph: Really?  
  
Le: Yes, he was the one who brought them to life and made them immortals.  
  
Ph: But he's undead, how can we bring him to life?  
  
Le: There is a spell in the grimoire, but just evil can take it.  
  
Phoebe looks at Cole.  
  
Co: I'm not evil.  
  
Ph: Oh please.  
  
Co: Phoebe I'm dead I'm not more evil or good.  
  
Ph: Yeah right, look we try and if you can't that means that you are good.  
  
Co: Oh ok so I touch the book get kill by it, but hey everybody will know that I'm good.  
  
Ph: See Leo? He's evil and useless.  
  
Co: Ok look at me.  
  
Cole takes The BOS.  
  
Ph: Hey!  
  
Le: Phoebe he's good.  
  
Ph: Well I still not trust you. Hey I have an idea, P Baxter and P Bowen they are kind of evil maybe that's enough.  
  
Le: Ok we'll try.  
  
Int living night.  
  
Le: You two come with me.  
  
They orb out.  
  
Pi: Do you think this is a good idea?  
  
Ph: I don't know.  
  
Pa: How are things with Cole?  
  
Ph: Fine, I still think he want me back, I'm scared he's gonna kill us.  
  
Cole is listening.  
  
Pr: Hey Cole can we talk for a minute?  
  
Cole takes Prue by her wrist and kisses her with passion.  
  
Pr: Wow.  
  
Co: I'm just happy you are ok, my love.  
  
Pi: That made me sick.  
  
Pa: Me too.  
  
Ph: I I I need to go ok?  
  
Phoebe goes out.  
  
Pr: Ok I repeat again wow.  
  
Co: I know I'm a good kisser.  
  
Pr: Yes really good, but that's not the point.  
  
Co: Shhh.  
  
Pr: Shhh, no Cole what are you doing?  
  
Co: If she knows that I still love her she will be paranoid and she will kill me again.  
  
Pi: Wait a minute you two are making this up?  
  
Pr: Of course, Piper how can you think that Cole and I?  
  
Pi: You had a great chemistry.  
  
Pa: Phoebe is going to kill you when she finds out.  
  
Co: She won't.  
  
Pi: Cole now she's probably crying because of you two.  
  
Co: What?  
  
Pa: She loves you.  
  
Co: No, she doesn't she told me that she didn't care if I die, she was very mean.  
  
Pa: She was denying it.  
  
Co: But she thinks I'm evil.  
  
Pr: She will trust you again, its' Phoebe she will whatever she can to be with you.  
  
Pi: Prue you haven't be here for a long time she has changed.  
  
Pr: She's still Phoebe but she's hiding herself.  
  
Pi: Somebody has to talk to her.  
  
Pr: I'll go.  
  
Pa: Be careful.  
  
She goes to Phoebe.  
  
The wendigo appears, and attacks to Piper.  
  
Pi: Oh no I'll become one of them.  
  
Int bathroom night.  
  
Pr: Phoebe can I come?  
  
Ph: No.  
  
Pr: I have to tell you something.  
  
Ph: I don't care for Cole you can have it.  
  
Pr: Phoebe are you crazy' I'm not dating Cole.  
  
Phoebe opens the door.  
  
Pr: He's afraid that you think he's evil and want you so he pretended that we were dating.  
  
Ph: See? He's evil.  
  
Pr: No Phoebe, he's good and if I say this it has to be true because I kind of hated him.  
  
Ph: I can't I need to go.  
  
Pr: Phoebe you have to be strong, we need you.  
  
Pi: Help!!!!  
  
Ph: What's happening?  
  
Pr: The wendigo.  
  
Ph: We need fire.  
  
Int living night.  
  
Piper is in the floor suffering the consequences form the wendigo bite, the wendigo is frozen.  
  
Ph: Ok She's starting to move, Cole send her a fire ball.  
  
Co: I don't have them, I have energies balls.  
  
Ph: Ok we'll try that.  
  
Cole throws an energy ball.  
  
The wendigo doesn't die.  
  
Co: It didn't work.  
  
Ph: Piper come on explode her, Cole use fire that will stop her.  
  
Cole takes some fire from the chimney and she stops scared.  
  
Ph: Piper come on, you'll be ok.  
  
Piper explodes her.  
  
Pr: Hey look you don't have that bite anymore.  
  
Pi: I'm human again.  
  
Pa: And witch.  
  
Co: Phoebe thanks for trusting in me.  
  
Ph: It's nothing liar.  
  
Co: What?  
  
Pr: I told her the truth.  
  
Co: What are you talking about darling?  
  
Ph: Cole.  
  
Co: Ok.  
  
Leo orbs in with P Bowen and P Baxter and the grimoire.  
  
Le: I have the spell.  
  
Barbas appears.  
  
Ba: Ohhh I missed you so.  
  
Co: Leo hide the grimoire.  
  
Ba: You have the grimoire?  
  
Pr: Great Cole.  
  
Leo runs with the grimoire.  
  
Ba: This is going to be funny.  
  
Phoebe kicks Barbas.  
  
Ba: You bitch.  
  
Barbas wades his hand to Phoebe.  
  
Ph: No.  
  
Pa: Knife!  
  
Paige throws a knife to Barbas but he dodge it and wades his hand to her.  
  
Ba: That's easy to do.  
  
Ph: Cole.  
  
Phoebe kisses Cole.  
  
Ph: I will kill them all just for you.  
  
Co: What?  
  
Pr: She's evil.  
  
Ba: Her worst fear is to admit her love to you because that will make her evil.  
  
Pi: Phoebe no!  
  
Ph: Oh you shut up bitch.  
  
Phoebe throws a fireball to Phoebe.  
  
Pa: No! Piper!  
  
Piper is unconsciousness in the floor.  
  
Ba: Thanks Phoebe that was her worst fear.  
  
Barbas wades his hand to Piper.  
  
Ba: Oh sweet I already done that, she was afraid of leaving his son without a mother.  
  
Pr: Yes? Feel me.  
  
Barbas wades his hand to her.  
  
Ba: Something's wrong.  
  
Pr: We're dead we're fearless.  
  
Co: Really?  
  
Ba: No I guess you are afraid that You have ruin Phoebe's life.  
  
Co: Oh it's true I'm fearless because I know she will do fine.  
  
Pr: Cole take Phoebe out of here, and talk to her. Grams! Mum! Every dead on this house right here now!  
  
They all go.  
  
Pr: Hey count do you think you can against us?  
  
Barbas is shocked he has no powers against them.  
  
Prue send him to a wall.  
  
Pat: I thought he couldn't die.  
  
Pr: Yes but he gets hurt.  
  
Pe: So what are we waiting for?  
  
Leo orbs in.  
  
Le: I have hide the grimoire.  
  
Pa: Ok, Leo heal Piper.  
  
Leo heals Piper.  
  
Pa: Is she dead?  
  
Le: I don't know.  
  
Pa: She's dead.  
  
Pr: Paige don't let him control you. She's fine it's just an illusion.  
  
Pa: You sure?  
  
Pr: Yes.  
  
Le: Paige help me.  
  
They both heal her.  
  
Pi: I have to talk seriously with Phoebe.  
  
Paige and Piper hug.  
  
Pa: Oh Piper I'm so glad you ok.  
  
Pi: It's ok, I didn't know you care that much for me.  
  
Pa: Piper you are my sisters, My family is the most important thing, I don't want to lose my family again.  
  
Le: Paige that things happens you have to understand that.  
  
Pa: I will.  
  
Pi: Where's Phoebe?  
  
Pa: Cole has her.  
  
Int attic night.  
  
Co: Phoebe stop kissing me.  
  
Ph: Why? I love you.  
  
Co: I'm happy that you love me but you're not evil.  
  
Ph: Yes I am, that's the consequence for our love.  
  
Co: No Phoebe that is what you think, but it's not the truth.  
  
Ph: Come on Cole, I'll do whatever you want.  
  
Co: Will you? Ok be Phoebe! Be good! Come back! I want my Charmed one back!  
  
Ph: But what I am is what destroyed our love.  
  
Co: No, I was the one who destroyed our love, and your denying's.  
  
Ph: But we can be happy again evil is fun.  
  
Co: Fun? It wasn't funny when I was evil, I wasn't happy, are you going to tell me that you don't care what you have done to Piper?  
  
Phoebe is serious and looks down.  
  
Co: You care, Phoebe do you remember the good time?  
  
Ph: Yes.  
  
Co: Were you evil?  
  
Ph: No.  
  
Co: You are a Charmed One and you love it.  
  
Ph: But I love you, and I couldn't be with you because of that.  
  
Co: We are good now, seize the moment.  
  
Cole kisses her tenderly.  
  
Phoebe radiates a light.  
  
Co: What was that?  
  
Ph: A Charmed One.  
  
Co: So everything's ok? You aren't evil.  
  
Ph: I won't be evil, and of course not for my love for you.  
  
Co: Let's kick some ass.  
  
Int living night.  
  
Phoebe and Cole arrive.  
  
Ph: What's up with Barbas?  
  
Pa: Deads are fearless.  
  
Ph: That's great.  
  
Le: We need to go I have the spell.  
  
Pr: We will be ok.  
  
Co: I go with you.  
  
Ph: Of course.  
  
She smiles.  
  
Pa: You two again?  
  
Co: We are ok that's all.  
  
Ph: Yes  
  
They orb out.  
  
In the underworld night.  
  
Le: We have to do it before the day comes.  
  
Pi: You're kidding.  
  
Le: No.  
  
Co: We don't have that much time.  
  
Ph: So let's begin.  
  
Pa: That's him.  
  
Piper freezes him.  
  
Ph: To the one who died, now rest in peace, I tell you to wake up, to open your eyes, to be back to life.  
  
A big light shines.  
  
They fall down.  
  
The Undead: Why am I alive?  
  
Pi: Don't worry you'll be dead in a minute again.  
  
Piper blows him up.  
  
Int living day.  
  
Prue is doing her matrix moves to Barbas when he disappears and she fells down.  
  
Pr: Great.  
  
Int Living day.  
  
Pi: So now you have to go.  
  
Pr: I guess.  
  
Pat: But we can go when we want.  
  
Pa: What?  
  
Pe: The Elders let us to do that.  
  
Ph: That's great.  
  
Pr: Yes but I have to go because Andy is waiting for me and he has to be angry because of the Cole kiss.  
  
Ph: You and Andy?  
  
Pr: Yes!  
  
Somebody calls at the door.  
  
Pi: Shhh I'll go.  
  
Da: Hi Piper somebody called and told me that there were strange people in black clothes fighting on the street.  
  
Pi: Yes they were good do you want to come? We have a magical surprise.  
  
Da: No, magic and me he he no.  
  
Pi: You'll love it.  
  
They enter the living.  
  
Da: Mother of God!  
  
Pr: Darryl!  
  
They hug.  
  
Da: Prue? What's going on? Who are they?  
  
Co: Hi man.  
  
Da: You? Evil again?  
  
Ph: No totally good.  
  
Pi: They are our family.  
  
Pa: That's Melinda Warren the first witch.  
  
Me: Hi.  
  
Da: Hi. So everything started with you.  
  
Me: Yes, we have to go, this a close family thing we will visit you when you need us.  
  
Pa: Great.  
  
The nonclose family disappears.  
  
Da: Wow.  
  
Pr: Yes, by the way Andy misses you.  
  
Da: Andy? You see Andy?  
  
Pr: Yes we're dating.  
  
Da: Dating in heaven?  
  
Pr: Yes like in movies.  
  
Pat: Now that we can be here why don't you invite us to something?  
  
Pe: Yes and we leave the happy couple alone.  
  
Ph: Oh thanks.  
  
Da: Ok come on, but what if somebody's says hey Prue you were dead.  
  
Le: Ok we will orb to Paris.  
  
Pi: Yippy! But we bring Wyatt.  
  
Leo: Ok.  
  
He takes Wyatt.  
  
They orb out.  
  
Co: So we are alone.  
  
Ph: Yes.  
  
Co: And you love me.  
  
Ph: Yes and you love me.  
  
Co: And when two people love each other they do things.  
  
Ph: Are you trying to seduce me Mister Turner?  
  
Co: Always, have you ever done with a dead?  
  
Ph: No why?  
  
They laugh and run upstairs.  
  
End 


End file.
